La mitad de la indiscreción es la imprudencia
by Neko uke chan
Summary: Mitsuki es (quiere ser) la sombra de su senpai, pero no logra entrar en esa burbuja de armonía perfecta entre los miembros del Meganebu y Soma Hikaru, por lo que termina por hablar de más, ocasionando incomodidad. Hayato es el mediador entre un arrepentido Mitsuki y un desinteresado Akira, y quizás por ello se lleve una sorpresa. Shonen-ai


No pensaba escribir nada de este anime, pero tras el episodio final no pude evitar imaginarme un par de cosas, y esto fue lo que salió.

Vi Meganebu! en Inglés, así que no sé cuál es la traducción más generalizada de _glasse__s_, por lo que me decanté por alternar _gafas, lentes_ y_anteojos._

Meganebu! no es de mi propiedad, es una serie de CD DRAMAS que fueron adaptadas a un anime de Studio Deen.

_#####_

–¡Oye, Mitsuki! ¡¿Mitsuki, dónde estás?! ¡Mi-tsu-ki!

Hayato abrió la puerta del salón del club, que se supone debía de estar vacio tras un requerimiento bastante insistente del Consejo Hima para ayudarles a _limpiar _el desastre que había en la azotea tras todo el alboroto con La Gran Torre Cruzada Nevada Eterna SS, que terminó siendo un cúmulo gigante de papel maché y volantes motivacionales dispersos por el sitio. Se presumía que la sala estaba desocupada porque todos los miembros _deberían _estar en la terraza; por lo que Hayato no esperaba, aunque lo estuviera buscando, encontrarse al miembro faltante precisamente saltándose las labores de ayuda.

–Con qué escapando de los deberes ¿eh?. ¡Deberías estar ayudando al Presidente y a los demás del Consejo Hima! Estoy inesperadamente decepcionado de ti, Mitsuki.

Hayato con su usual y quisquillosa voz, no paraba de increparle, buscando, con intenciones bastante obvias, iniciar una rutinaria riña con él; sintiéndose decepcionado al solo recibir un bufido en respuesta.

–No estoy saltándome nada, idiota. Solo fui el último en despertarme tras la siesta del club y ya todos se habían ido.

–¡Eso no es excusa!– apuntó, hablando de nuevo con una voz que intentaba imitar el tono agudo del otro. –Podrías haberte levantado antes para ver el _rostro de Soma-senpai dormido _y agregar la _milísima foto a tu álbum sobre el Presidente_ y-!

–Ya cállate, lentes falsos. Y es milésima, no _milisima_.

– Da igual. Y ya deja de perder el tiempo, que el Presidente me mandó a buscarte para que vayas a ayudarnos.

Hubo una pausa, pausa que, pensó Kimata, precedería a un ruidoso y unilateral monólogo amoroso sobre como "_¡Soma-senpai me quiere ver!" _Y "_¡Senpai al fin me nota!"; _pero pasaron un par de segundos que se hicieron densos y aún no escuchaba los chillidos de su compañero. Algo incómodo (se podría decir, preocupado) el de cabello azabache carraspeó.

–…Soma-senpai, ¿en serio dijo eso?

–¿Eh? ¿Decir qué?

–Que quiere que yo le ayude.

–Claro, es lo normal, ya que eres miembro del club y todos están en ello.

–…¿De verdad?

Hayato frunció el ceño, levemente distendido, ya se le hacía raro no escucharle gritar, insultar ni tratar de meterle los dedos en los ojos, pero el no ver una exageradamente desbordada felicidad por ser siquiera mencionado por Akira ya indicaba algo grave. Quizá Mitsuki estaba jugándole una broma pesada. Si, ¡Por supuesto! Eso era. Buscaba engañarle y sorprenderle con la guardia baja para lastimarle los ojos, pero él había sido más inteligente y dio dos hábiles pasos hacia atrás, evitándolo.

–¡N –no podrás engañarme con tu dudoso comportamiento, Mitsuki! ¡Puedo ver a través de tus malas intenciones!

Pero la jugarreta no llegó.

Lo único que se dejó oír fue el susurro agudo del otro chico de primero, quien estaba extrañamente sombrío esa tarde.

– Ver a través de mis intenciones. Qué irónico suena eso, ¿sabes?

Hayato bajó los brazos que estaban extendidos frente a sí haciéndole de escudo, y dejó de balancearse distraídamente sobre sus pies para mirarle fijamente, dudando si acortar la distancia que le separaba de su amigo.

–Oye, Mitsuki, me estás asustando. Es enserio, ya deja eso.

No sabía exactamente a qué se refería con _eso_. Pero _ese _algo de seguro era lo que no _era _Mitsuki. Un chico mustio, apagado y esquivo que no bailoteaba la danza de la alegría cuando escuchaba el nombre de Soma Akira de alguna boca, ni buscaba sacarle los globos oculares a Hayato en cada oportunidad que se le presentara.

–…Hayato…yo…no sé cómo ver a Soma-senpai a la cara.

Y entonces su voz se quebró dos octavas, haciendo incomprensibles los resoplidos por el llanto. Kimata se apresuró, no sin recelo, a brindarle un abrazo aprensivo debatiéndose entre la risa nerviosa y el escrúpulo…porque ¿seguía siendo una broma, no? Una bastante extraña.

–¿Qué pasó con Soma-senpai? ¿Te hizo algo?– preguntó cuando pudo, pese al silente pero continuo hipo que no había abandonado a Kamatani. El castaño retiró momentáneamente la montura de sus anteojos para refregarse los párpados, y responder, sin verle directamente.

–…Yo…me enteré de…no debí haber sabido, y… me siento un insensible que lastimó a Soma-senpai, ¡Y-y- le dije algo muy horrible-!

–Cálmate Mitsuki, así no logro entender nada. Tómalo con calma ¿sí? cuenta hasta tres cómo recomienda mi papá y dime que pasó.

El Sol comenzaba a esconderse, y a través del largo ventanal del pasillo tras ellos, se reflejaban los rayos cobrizos y anaranjados del atardecer, iluminando parcialmente el salón por la puerta abierta.

El niño solo estaba poniéndole más y más incómodo, y no ayudaba en nada que sus explicaciones no fueran sino frases inconexas y sollozos. Tras un largo momento de cavilación, mientras sus pensamientos se organizaban y fruncía el ceño en descontento, tomó una sonora bocanada de aire y soltó las palabras que se le agolpaban en los dientes.

–¡Estaba celoso porque Soma-senpai estaba siendo muy cariñoso con su hermano, llevándole de las manos por doquier, dándole la comida en la boca, y todos parecían ver eso muy normal! Entonces se lo hice saber…le dije "¿Por qué lo lleva de la mano a todos lados? ¡Ni que fuera ciego!" y…la mirada de todos. La mirada de senpai fue…– su vista se empañó de nuevo y su voz volvió a tener ese sonido nasal, mientras contenía los espasmos de otra crisis de llanto –¡Todos lo sabían y ninguno fue capaz de decírmelo! Ahora Soma-senpai está herido y decepcionado por mi culpa.

–…Pero no entiendo qué tiene eso d-

–¡El hermano menor de Soma-senpai _sí_ es ciego!

Y rompió en llanto de nuevo.

El Sol dio su último destello de luz, perdiéndose en los cristales de Mitsuki y en la mirada devastada que reflejaban.

Hayato tardó un par de segundos en procesar esa reveladora información. Si, él había estado con el Club de Gafas toda la tarde después de clases, y se sorprendió de ver en la cafetería al grupo sentado a la mesa con una persona que no conocía de trato pero que sabía, era el hermano del Presidente. Apenas lo había visto un par de veces en el poco tiempo que llevaba en el Club, y no había sido sino hasta el Festival Cultural de la escuela donde se había enterado de la relación sanguínea del chico y Akira-senpai.

–…Por eso es que los senpai estaban tan comprometidos en completarLos Lentes Rayos-X. No por otra cosa.– agregó el más bajo, pasando a un lado de Hayato, quién se había quedado congelado en el acto.

_Ahora todo tenía sentido._

–Iré a ayudar– anunció finalmente, caminando por el pasillo que de un momento a otro recobró la claridad que la noche borró, valiéndose de bombillos fluorescentes. Hayato se quitó los falsos anteojos y frotó el puente de su nariz, apretando con fuerza sus párpados. Aún resonaban en su mente las palabras que su compañero había exclamado. Por un segundo quiso imaginar cómo se sentiría Akira respecto a eso, pero se le hizo tan angustiante que prefirió detener el curso que sus pensamientos estaban tomando.

Después de todo, él también tenía hermanos. Solo el suponer a alguno de ellos en una situación similar, era suficiente para desesperarle a niveles indecibles.

Apretando los puños con decisión, cruzó la puerta de la estancia y avanzó firmemente, con la resolución de reparar lo que sea que se hubo roto entre Mitsuki y Soma-senpai. Todo por no verle llorar así de nuevo.

* * *

En la azotea todos terminaban de recoger los escombros de lo que alguna vez fue la Torre SS, y ya casi todo el trabajo estaba hecho cuando Mitsuki arribó.

–¡Mitcchan!

–Kamatani.

–¡Tardaste demasiado, Mitsuki!

Con la cabeza gacha cruzó el umbral y avergonzado por retrasarse, pidió disculpas.

–Lamento mucho la tardanza, miembros del Consejo Hima, y lamento haberles hecho esperar, senpai

Con una breve reverencia se dispuso a ayudarles, y todos parecían haber pasado algo importante por algo hasta que Takuma lo puso en evidencia.

–Mitcchan, ¿dónde está Hayato-kun?

–Oh, ciertamente no vino contigo.

–¡Es cierto! Le dije que te buscara pero ahora se quedó él, ¡ni modo! Mitsuki– Akira le llamó, y alzando la vista por educación porque de otra forma no podría hacerlo, atendió a su llamado, cabizbajo –¿Si, Soma-senpai?

–Ve a buscarlo y llévalo a la salida cuando lo encuentres. Ya terminamos lo que teníamos pendiente por hoy, así que no tiene sentido que lo traigas hasta aquí– le sonrió confianzudamente, pero el menor no pudo devolverle el gesto.

–Entendido.

Bajó las escaleras y se consiguió con el aludido a mitad del pasillo del primer piso, donde se encontraba el aula a la que asistían juntos.

–Soma-senpai te está esperando para irnos todos de una vez, los senpai ya terminaron el trabajo de aseo y los miembros del Consejo Hima ya se fueron.

–Yo también ayudé, ¿sabes? Y más que tú ¡así que podrías darme un poco de crédito! – bufó, algo fastidiado de tener que lidiar con el lado insoportable de su amigo aún estando desanimado. Al menos debía reconocer que eso hacía menos complicado y político el trato, aunque moriría antes de hacérselo saber.

–Cierra la boca de una vez, no quiero escuchar quejas del único en el Club de Gafas que no entiende los verdaderos sentimientos de portar unas re-a-les– le pegó un coscorrón que no pudo evadir, recibiendo una queja en respuesta –¡¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?! Demonios…pero ¿sabes Mitsuki? Pienso que definitivamente deberías hablar con Soma-senpai y decirle que no quisiste ofenderlo y-

–¿Eso qué tiene que ver con ser un lentes-falsos?

–¡Oye, no cambies el tema!

Hayato estaba a punto de decir algo a su favor cuando escucharon la voz de Akira recorrer el pasillo, llamándoles

–¿Hayato? ¿Mitsuki? ¿Dónde están?

Mitsuki miró hacia los lados, paranoico, y se fue a esconder, seguido por Hayato que lo siguió por mimética. Entraron al salón más cercano, abriendo y cerrado la puerta corrediza silenciosamente, y en un mudo acuerdo comenzaron a hablar en susurros.

–¡Es el Presidente! Ahora es tu oportunidad para aclarar las cosas con él–alentaba Hayato, pero Mitsuki, acuclillado tras el escritorio del profesor con el otro prácticamente restregándole el codo en el rostro, no podía sino sentirse incómodo y pequeño.

–…No creo poder hablar con él ahora. No estoy preparado ¿y si le ofendo otra vez?

–_¿Mitsuki? ¿Dónde están? ¿Hayato?_

–¿De qué hablas? No sabrás lo que va a pasar si no actúas, y si el Presidente ve que de verdad lo sientes, no habrá razones para no dejar el agua correr.

–¡Eso lo dices tú porque estás acostumbrado al rechazo social, hereje! Pero yo no quiero que Soma-senpai me odie…no quiero.

–No puedes saber si va o no a odiarte ¡y lo más seguro es que no lo haga, porque es el Presidente de quién estamos hablando! – Hayato se levantó del escritorio tras el que estaba encogido, alertando al otro de sus intensiones de revelarse.

–_¿Adónde se habrán metido esos dos?_

–Ve de una vez, – le sugirió, ignorando las peticiones desesperadas de Kamatani para que se agachara nuevamente –o voy yo.

–¡Hayato idiota!

El azabache salió de su escondite, abriendo la puerta del salón dispuesto a enfrentarse al mayor, topándoselo en la entrada.

–¡Con qué aquí estas, Hayato! Le dije a Mitsuki que fuera a-

–¡Presidente! Mitsuki tiene que hablar con us-

–¡Hayato! –le interrumpió, plantándose frente al líder del club.

–¡Tú también estabas aquí! Te dije que fueras a buscarlo, Mitsuki ¿qué hacían escondiéndose?– inquirió, mirándoles a ambos por turnos. Mientras el castaño parecía no hallar las palabras, Kimata se le adelantó, exponiendo el asunto.

–Mitsuki no sabía cómo darle la cara, senpai.

–¡Deja de decir cosas innecesarias!

–Por el comentario que hizo sobre su hermano menor. –Continuó haciendo caso omiso – Siente que le ofendió y…–una mano le haló fuertemente el brazo, obligándole a ceder espacio entre el mayor y ellos; con apenas una mirada, encaró a Akira, que parecía no entender nada de la actitud cómplice entre ambos.

–Ya hiciste bastante, Hayato, pero esto me corresponde a mi– el aludido asintió, dando por hecha su tarea –Soma-senpai, yo en verdad lo-

–Un momento, no estoy entendiendo bien a qué va todo esto pero, ¿por qué tendrías que disculparte conmigo? Por lo único que tienes que rendir pleitesía es por ofender al Dios de las Gafas, por no ayudar a los miembros del club a recoger los restos de nuestro símbolo sagrado del festival– con un gesto desganado pero severo, Soma pretendió restarle importancia a la disculpa.

–¡Pero senpai, yo dije algo de muy mal gusto sin ser consciente de nada! Tiene toda la razón de odiarme por eso– bajó la mirada de nuevo, sabiendo imposible el levantarla para afrontar las palabras que vendrían.

–¿Odiarte? ¿Yo? ¿A ti? ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?– sintió la cálida mano del otro palmear levemente su cabeza y escuchó su suave risa hacer eco en los rincones de la silenciosa estancia –No hiciste nada por lo que debas disculparte, y tienes razón, Hikaru es ciego, pero no inútil, es solo que me gusta consentirlo ¿sabes? Cosas de hermanos mayores. –aclaró, desordenando ahora los cabellos entre sus dedos, haciéndole un descuidado peinado.

–Senpai…

–No me ofendiste, Mitsuki. Ni a Hikaru, que es insensible para los insultos ¿puedes creerlo? Es muy malvado cuando quiere, –el menor alzó la vista, avergonzado aún, sintiendo cómo las lágrimas comenzaban a acumularse en sus lacrimales–Y pese a todo, eso es una realidad que no puedo cambiar por más que quiera, sin embargo, mientras pueda hacer algo por él, no me rendiré ¡sé que lograremos completar Las Gafas Rayos-X! Pero se está complicando más de lo esperado, y eso desanima a cualquiera ¡y sé qué estamos cerca de lograrlo! así que necesito su cooperación, antes y ahora, chicos, como amantes que son de los anteojos.

Mitsuki sonrió complacido, sintiéndose aliviado y orgulloso de tener un superior tan positivo y con un corazón tan grande._Y tan maravilloso, y tan único, y tan especial…_

–¡Por supuesto, Soma-senpai, cuente conmigo!

–¡Conmigo también, Presidente!– Hayato, quien había presenciado la charla como un mero espectador, se sintió tranquilizado. Akira le dedicó también unas palmadas en la cabeza, causando de nuevo una queja de Mitsuki.

Los tres rieron.

* * *

El trío se apresuró a las puertas principales de la institución, donde Hikaru, Takuma y Yukiya estaban esperándoles.

–¡Tardaste tanto, Akira-kun, que ya cerraron la pastelería! Yo quería comprarme otro pudin de melón

–Lo siento, Takuma, mañana lo compraré para ti. Gracias por esperarnos, chicos.

–Sabes que no podríamos irnos sin ti, hermano.

Los miembros del Club partieron camino a sus casas. Takuma, acompañando a Hikaru por la oscura travesía, charlaba amenamente con él, seguidos muy de cerca por Yukiya y Akira, quienes comentaban algunos esbozos e ideas al azar que probablemente se convertirían en el próximo prototipo deLos Rayos-X ; y más atrás, a un par de metros de distancia y ajenos a los otros cuatro, estaban Mitsuki y Hayato, quienes no habían cruzado palabra en el camino.

No sabiendo qué hacer o qué decir, pero bastante hastiado de ese silencioso ambiente de incertidumbre, Hayato solo dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente sin meditarlo mucho.

–¿No estás contento, Mitsuki? El Presidente te ha perdonado ¿no es así?– comenzó tanteando terreno, inseguro del siguiente paso a tomar, pero decidido a persuadir la reacción del otro.

–…si estoy feliz por eso. No soportaría que Soma-senpai me odiara, sería demasiado para mi…pero–habló cabizbajo de nuevo, disminuyendo el paso junto a Hayato.

–¿Pero?– incitó su compañero, buscando entender el porqué de ese insistente pesar.

–…pero, es que…

–¿Qué es? ¿Soma-senpai te dijo alguna otra cosa o algo? – trató de adivinar, pero no se imaginaba una respuesta posible.

–No, no fue Soma-senpai…el que me dijo eso.

–No te estoy entendiendo Mitsuki, ¿de qué-

–¡Como sea! ¡No fue él…fuiste tú!

–¿Yo? ¿Pero qué tengo yo que ver con eso?

–Tú me animaste a hablar con senpai, y…eso es m-muy importante para mí. Gra-

–¿Yo? Pero solo…–parpadeó un momento, confundido, y al otro sintió la cercanía de Mitsuki –Yo solo…hice lo que tenía que hacer. ¿S-sabes? Eres insoportable siempre– rió nervioso, sabiendo que el otro se enojaría, pero siguió con su confesión –, pero es más…desagradable el verte triste, y que tu llores es…raro– la vergüenza de decir tales cosas le traicionó, haciéndole balbucear cosas incomprensibles, pero Kamatani ya había entendido lo suficiente.

Se alzó sobre las puntillas, plantando un tímido y fugaz beso sobre sus labios.

Los ojos de Hayato se abrieron cuan grandes eran, quitándose la montura de los anteojos para esclarecer su vista obnubilada. –-No esperes que te de las gracias, esto es solo una disculpa por haberles causado problemas a los senpai y…tu de alguna forma me ayudaste a resolverlos. Eso es todo.

Aceleró el lento caminar hasta un leve trote, suficiente para alcanzar al grupo de mayores. Kimata acarició inconscientemente la línea de sus labios con la yema de su dedo índice, sintiendo aún las cosquillas de aquel roce.

Parpadeó cuando sintió que los ojos le ardían por mantenerlos tan abiertos, y sacudió su cabeza para alejar ese pensamiento extraño que le brotaba en la cara como una sonrisa boba.

_ Mitsuki me mostró un lado agradable que no le enseña ni a Soma-senpai._

Se sintió afortunado de poder caminar a su lado, de regreso a casa, sin temer un nuevo ataque contra su integridad visual. Al menos por esa noche.

* * *

–¡Hasta mañana, senpai, Hikaru-san!

Norio-san le había recibido muy contento en casa, sosteniéndole una pata delantera para agitarla en forma de saludo, despidiendo al grupo que estaba frente a la propiedad de los Kimatani, regresándoles la formalidad

Le dedicó una última mirada a Hayato, inflando los mofletes con disgusto.

–Adiós, lentes-falsos.

Esperándose una despedida como esa, este solo ignoró el gesto, diciéndole, algo cohibido.

–Hasta mañana, Mitsuki…me alegra que ya estés de ánimos.

La maraña de cabellos castaños desapareció parcialmente tras el pelaje canino blanco, agitando de nuevo la extremidad del can.

–…buenas noches.

–Nos vemos mañana, Minabe-kun, Akira-kun, Hikaru-kun.

Hachimine se despidió de los tres muchachos en una encrucijada que separaba sus caminos. Los dos hermanos y Yukiya continuaron por la derecha, ya que vivían cerca, en el mismo vecindario desde muy pequeños, así que siguieron andando hasta quedar frente a la entrada de la residencia de la familia Soma.

–Voy entrando a casa, hermano. Buenas noches Yukiya-san

–Buenas noches, Hikaru

–Oye Hikaru, ¡espérame! No debes entrar solo, esp-

–No te preocupes, hermano, estoy bien, es solo que no quiero seguir afuera, hace frío.

–Pero

El menor de los Soma entró, dejando los zapatos en el _genkan _y cerrando la puerta.

–Debe estar cansado de estar todo el día fuera de casa sin su bastón blanco*– apuntaló Minabe, recibiendo una negativa por parte del otro.

–Él no suele utilizarlo, siempre sale acompañado así que no acostumbra a llevarlo consigo, – Respondió, suspirando –y la verdad es que espero que pronto llegue el día en que no tenga que usarlo y pueda salir solo, cuando quiera–sonrió de lado, viendo de soslayo la puerta entre abierta de su hogar.

–Akira…

–Yukiya, gracias por tu consejo. Debí haberle dicho a Mitsuki antes.

–No es tu culpa, Akira, todos nos conocemos desde hace años y es entendible que hayas dado eso por hecho. Los de primer año tampoco tienen la culpa por no saberlo. – Sonrió amenamente como suele hacerlo, recibiendo de vuelta la sonrisa característica de su compañero –Nadie tiene la culpa por el malentendido que ocurrió– añadió, abrazándole superficialmente.

Se impresionó cuando Akira le devolvió el gesto, ya que ninguno de ellos era de muchos ademanes físicos, pero sintió que la situación ameritaba dejar pasar esa excepción.

–Prometo, como ingeniero, que lograré completar las Gafas de Rayos-X con éxito…es una meta que pienso alcanzar.

Soma se sintió conmovido por las palabras de su amigo, a quien atesoraba tanto como a su hermano, pero de una manera un _tanto distinta._

–Lo lograremos juntos, en el nombre del Club de Anteojos, y por Hikaru también.

Yukiya tragó seco, y con un movimiento tembloroso (¿o quizá era a causa del frío?) acortó el pequeño espacio que les separaba y besó lenta y profundamente sus labios. Akira sostuvo con fuerza su nuca, atrayéndole para sostener el contacto.

Se separaron con un delgado hilillo de saliva aún uniéndoles, y se miraron avergonzados, como el par de adolescentes que eran, sabiendo su travesura realizada.

–Está haciendo más frío y los cristales se están empañando, deberías entrar para tomar algo caliente–ofreció el dueño de la casa, dándole paso al más alto.

–Sería una excelente idea, así podré llamar a mis padres para avisarles.

Ninguno de los dos se sorprendió al encontrar en la cocina al hermano menor de Akira, esperándoles con tazas humeantes de té negro y una bandeja de bocadillos.

El chico solo les sonrió.

_Existían cosas que Hikaru podía saber, aún sin verlas._

_#####  
_

*El bastón blanco es la vara metálica o plástica que suelen usar los invidentes como ayuda para "ver" por dónde caminan, las hay también electrónicas.

Siento que Mitsuki se me fue un poco de las manos. Tampoco es la clase de personaje que acostumbro manejar así que pido disculpas si se sintió OOC. Aún así, me gustaría saber su opinión ¡saben por dónde dejarla! así que adelante~

No megane, No life! _(siempre quise decir eso xD)_


End file.
